


Doctor's appointment

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi, doctoruruha, rukiha, spookybox, thegazette, uruha x ruki, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: After the filming of the spooky box promo is over, Ruki feels like visiting his doctor for some special treatment.





	Doctor's appointment

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where that came from...but it happened :')  
> I'm not used in writing smut so I hope it's good ^^

"And, cut."

 

The director finally announced as he took one last look at the fottage that the camera man next to him just shooted. He nodded, meaning it was good enough.

 

"Alright good work everyone. You are free to go."

 

The man in front of him nodded slightly bowing.

 

"Thank you"

 

As soon as he raised his head the director was gone. He was probably eager to go home. Not that he was to blame. It'd been a long day and Uruha had to admit the man did an excellent job with all five of them. The whole filming crew was tried so hard and he was always someone to respect other people's work. They were soon gone too though. Eventually... there was only one man left...

 

"Didn't you finish with the filming hours ago, chibi?" The man said raising his brow as light grey eyes met crimson.

 

Ruki smirked at that. "Yeah so? It's still pretty early and there's really nothing to do at that boring and crowded hotel. Besides, didn't our studio rent this hospital for the day?"

 

The guitarist gave the other a confused look. "Yeah so?"

 

"So..." The smaller man walked closer towards the other, a devilish grin painted on his face. "...wouldn't it be a shame for it to go to waste?"

 

Uruha didn't say anything for a while though he had an idea of where this was going. "Are you planning to stay here for the night Ru?"

 

"Something like that" The vocalist approached him now the distance between them was certainly not distant anymore.

"I don't feel well you see..." Ruki started. His right hand playing with Uruha's tie as his left one slowly pulled the glasses away from his own face before once again looking up at him. "...I need an examination, doc"

 

And that was it. Uruha's own lips curved into a smirk as he wrapped one arm around Ruki's small waist, pulling him flash against him and then taking his own glasses off.

 

"I'll see what I can do" He said in a slow and low tone and Ruki knew they were both more than excited.

 

The black-haired took a good hold on the other's tie and pulled it towards him as their lips smashed together in an agressive and passionate kiss.

Uruha was a little taken aback, not in a bad way of course for he gladly returned the kiss, deepening it even more if possible. His hands made their way behind Ruki's knees, lifting him up with a swift move without pulling away from the other's lips. Ruki in return wrapped his legs around his guitarist's waist, his arms around his neck as he was teasing and pulling Uruha's full lips with his teeth, gently neebling at the soft flesh and asking for permission to enter.

Permission granted. The taller male gladly opened his mouth letting the other's tongue slip inside it. Uruha tasted like cream and... of fuckin' course Gin. Behind close eyelids Ruki rolled his eyes and soon the need for air became too great for them to stay like that. Ruki was the first one to pull away as there was now a thin line of saliva conecting their lips and eyes that burned with desire met once again.

 

"You're a fuckin' alchoholic" The man teasted. "If I didn't know better I'd say drinking is more important for you than- aah" The vocalist was cut off as he was once again silenced by the other's lips on his.

"Don't talk so much"

Said the other with a small grin before slamming Ruki against a wall. Uruha's warm lips on his neck, suckling and bitting all over. Ruki already knew this was gonna leave many marks but he could care less. He closed his eyes and moved his head to the side, giving the other more space something that Uruha appreciated by dominating his sweetspot, making the vocalist let out a few soft moans.

  
"Uruha... g-get over with it." The man said with a heavy breath only to feel the taller's lips against his neck turn into a smirk. Uruha raised his head.

 

"Impatient much?"

 

"Fuck off" Ruki pouted.

 

"If you say so~"

 

 

 

* * *

 

Soon both of them where on the medical bed. Bodies stuck together like glue, grinding against eachother. The coats and ties were long gone, thrown somewhere around the place. Ruki's tongue was now running across Uruha's exposed collarbone and moving down to his chest, his belly his hips. With a final slurp he looked up at the other and seeing his flushed face he licked his own lips slowly and seductively. In the meantime, his hand was moving dangerously close to some very sensitive area.

 

"Your taste is delightful Uru. Can't wait to try more"

Said the devilish man before grabbing his lover's hardened member and squeezing it slightly recieving a sharp moan from the other.

 

"I sence some excitement downthere" The man teased in amusement "Looks like I'm not the only one~"  
  
he added and started taking his guitarist's usuless pants off, exposing his long legs and beautiful thighs. God those thighs would be his end. The vocalist leaned down to have his small feast. Letting his arms travel across the smooth flesh. His lips seemed to stick to the inner part of his thigh, taking his time to slowly kiss, lick, suck, bite. He just didn't seem to get enough. And the small sounds Uruha was making were only making things even better.

 

"F-fuck Ru. Just get to the point!" Uruha complained between heavy breaths and rosy cheeks.

 

"Who's the impatient now ducky?" The vocalist smirked before returning to his work. And god Uruha already knew that those were gonna leave marks for a long time. Not that he'd complain of course. Ruki knew damn well how to use that mouth of his and if he said he didn't enjoy it he'd be a huge liar. The man was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and released a sharp moan as he suddenly felt Ruki's soft lips teasing the tip of his hardened member. The vocalist kissed the sensitive part more, stroking the tip with his tongue, playing with it, with Uruha who was trembling slightly.

 

"R-u... you fuckin' tease.."  
With that, the smaller man quickly brought almost the whole thing into his mouth with a quick move before he started sucking on it hard, his mouth bobbing up and down, moving fast and aggressively, and in complete sync with hishands. And god those lips were once again showing the guitarist what heaven felt like. The warmth of Ruki's mouth around him felt absolutely perfect and he could tell that he was soon reaching his limit.

 

"R-ruki..." The guitarist started with a tremble in his voice. "I-I'm going to..."

And Ruki's eyes looked up at him, giving him a nod. With that Uruha let himself release hard into the other's mouth. Body trembling, toes clentching, hands gripping the edges of the bed tightly. He could barely catch his breath as the smaller man smashed their lips together once again into a breathless and sloppy kiss where Uruha could taste himself through the other's mouth. When they parted Uruha let his body fall completely backwards on the bed. He needed a minute to get it together. Damn, Ruki was fuckin' good at blowjobs, Uruha thought . His breath was heavy as his eye's met his partner's.

 

"Tired?" Ruki teased once a gain.

 

"In your dreams chibi. I hope you're ready for round two." Uruha replied with a dark smirk which Ruki returned as he bit his lower lip, hands moving across his own body in excitement, already picturing what was to come. Damn he could already feel himself getting hard.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Now both wearing nothing but open shirts they were facing eachother with lustful eyes and yet a small bit of affection. Uruha raised his hand moving it towards the other's mouth and placing his long fingers onto the vocalist's wonderful lips.

 

"Could you kindly?"

The guitarist asked softly, in order for Ruki to open but the other only pulled slightly backwards. A playful grin on his lips.

 

"And if I say no~?"

Uruha frowned at that.

"Just fuckin' suck!"

 

"That's better. The vocalist chuckled and pulled the taller's finger's into his mouth suckling hard and making Uruha slightly blush with his statement.

 

"You... are seriously twisted" Uruha said, watching the other wetting his fingers with his warm mouth and oh he could once again feel the growing happiness southernways. When fully wet and maybe a bit more than necessarey just for the shake of toying with his partner's hormones, Ruki pulled away making a small 'pop' sound.

 

"Damn right I am." He said with a face that could definitely not be described as one thing. "And you love it" 

 

"Well yes. Typically." The guitarist smiled and captured the other's warm lips once again as his hand found it's way towards his entrance, teasing around a bit before as gently as possible slipping in one finger and causing Ruki to moan sharply against the other's mouth. The vocalist body tensed. His hands gripping the taller's shoulders, who streched him a bit more before slipping inside the smaller male a second finger and scissoring them. Ruki moaned louder at the burning sensation of the other's long fingers inside of him, coming in contact with all the sensitive spots in his body.

 

"You like that, baby?" Uruha spoke softly. A small smirk on his face before he hitted a certain spot with his fingers only to recieve another oh so satisfying and sweet sound from the other.

 

"Aah... just.. do it already" Ruki moaned. No matter how pleasuring the other's fingers were, he wanted to feel him. _Needed_ him. And fast. He wasn't gonna get it that easily though and he knew it. Especially after being such a tease himself.

 

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that~" Uruha teased. "Mind explaining to me what you mean?" The guitarist added as a cocky grin played on his fleshy lips.

 

"Y-you know what I mean, you asshole! I want you to put it in." Ruki complained between heavy breaths as he felt the taller's fingers teasing him more, and driving him insane. And Uruha knew that. Therefore he leaned down to the other's face. His full lips brushing against the shorter man's ear as he whispered: "Beg." And that was more than enough to send a shiver down Ruki's spine, making him even more impatient, hard, totally nuts.

 

"Please! Just ... fuck the hell out of me! Fuck me until I forget everything, till I can't think at all!"

 

"Understood" The guitarist once again whispered lowly to the other's ear as he positioned himself in front of him. And oh what a view. Lying down his group's vocalist with open legs and a flashed face. Eyes piercing through his own, begging to be claimed. And Uruha was more than willing to fulfill that wish as he entered the other, as carefully as possible in order not to hurt him. That familiar addicting feel of Ruki's warmth and tightness around him was almost to good to be true and the mix of the other's reactions of sounds and movements created a blase inside of the taller man.

 

"Uh...Uru..move!" The vocalist moaned. Arms wrapped around the other's back for support, legs around his waist. And Uruha obayed. Thrusting into the other whose hips where responding in sync. Skin brushing against skin. Uruha was more forcefull, agressive, rough. Now hitting hard all of Ruki's sensitive sports and turning him into a hot mess of heavy breath choked moans. And all because of him.

 

"Fuck Ru.... you're so beautiful like this. So fuckin' gorgeous" He groaned and Ruki could only moan his name louder every time. His black nails digging into the other's back, scratching the earlier spotless creamy skin. As they both reached their limit once again, Ruki was the one to come first, eyes tightly closed knuckles white as he all but screamed the taller's name before coming hard, making both of them a mess. Uruha followed soon after, realeasing inside his lover before collapsing on the surface of the medical bed. A sticky, trembling Ruki curled up next to him, nuzzling into his chest, and as soon as Uruha wrapped his arms around him protectively, the shorter male was fast asleep within seconds. The guitarist smiled softly and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep as well.

 

 

 

* * *

A few hours later and they were both awake and in eachother's arms. Uruha gently brushing circles with his thumb on the other's back before his gaze fell down at his legs. Noticing the now countless big and almost purple bruises that were formed on his thighs that Ruki's 'appreciation' attack had caused. 

"After that don't expect me to wear shorts for the next two weeks" He pointed out with a small smile and Ruki pouted at that comment.

 

"Yeah you wish. There's a thing called makeup you know? You wear it more often that you think." The smaller one replied in a sassy tone.

 

The guitarist rolled his eyes. "Makeup can't cover up that much, Ru."

 

"Too bad" Ruki shrugged. "Then we're letting the whole world know that your thighs are mine because no way in hell I'm losing my favourite view for so long"

 

Uruha only chuckled at that. "Fuckin' pervert."

 

Ruki brought himself closer to the other, happily cuddling and snuzzling into his neck once again.

"Hmmm....But I'm your fuckin' pervert aren't I?" He purred and looked up at the other with a lazy flirty look.

 

Uruha nodded and pressed his lips onto the vocalist's forehead, a small display of affection that made Ruki's heart flatter every time.

 

"Always"


End file.
